Apariencias
by EndouKida
Summary: Fama, dinero, popularidad, amistades, una vida tranquila y divertida para un adolescente de 17 años. Siendo el centro de atención de muchos... Midorikawa Ryuuji, un chico que cree tenerlo todo se dará cuenta de que no es cierto y que todo lo que tiene no le hace peso a lo que realmente le falta,"Las apariencias engañan" no te ciegues a la verdad, puede no gustarte el resultado.


_Hola~! Aquí les dejo otro fic, esta vez un Kimidori, la verdad me gusta bastante esta pareja, pero nunca había escrito de ella... hasta ahora claro, como se dice "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" no creo que haya quedado taaaan mal para ser una primera vez, creo, me gusta ser optimista (?)... Bueno, volviendo al tema eweUu... éste fic se lo dedido a mi kaichou (?) porque s una de las parejas que está dentro de nuestra meta Inazuma (?) xDD! a Suzu y a Kone también se los dedicaré porque rolean mucho Kimidori y porque se me da la gana dedicarlo xD!... humm, supongo que han quedado levemente modificadas algunas partes de las personalidades de los personajes, pero siguiendo lo más posible su realidad… al menos lo intenté *^*... en fin, les dejo el primer ca., del fic, espero que sea de su agrado al menos~ xDD_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Apariencias**_

_**Capítulo 1: "¿Quién eres?"**_

Día de escuela, sin duda el mejor día de la semana para tí era el viernes ya que aquello para tu grupo de amigos solo significaba una cosa... _"No obligaciones, no tarea= diversión"_ si, en lo que acabaran las clases acabarían tus obligaciones con aquella institución por dos largos días que a tu parecer siempre se hacían pocos y nunca alcanzabas a realizar todo lo que querías. Todo el mundo se encontraba en completo silencio, el examen de Literatura sin duda estaba demasiado fácil para ti, mirabas con total devoción el momento en el que ese reloj se mostrara benevolente contigo y diera término a esa interminable espera, odiabas esperar o simplemente no tener nada que hacer, siempre te encuentras haciendo algo aunque para muchos no sea productivo. Estabas sentado casi al final del salón cuando un papel arrugado se estrelló en tu largo y sedoso cabello verdoso, te volteaste a ver con disimulo sin ser descubierto, un chico de tu clase te sonreía de forma coqueta mientras te decía en señas que leyeras la nota, tú lo hiciste y sonreíste divertido, te volteaste nuevamente y negaste con tu mano, no era la primera vez que te invitaban a una cita, de hecho eras bastante popular por tu físico y tu belleza natural, tu cabellera larga era bastante llamativa, al igual que tus orbes oscuras y de penetrante mirada la cual hacía juego con tu piel canela, que decir de tu alegre y extrovertida personalidad, aunque bastante reservado y tímido en momentos, inocencia y sensualidad mezcladas de forma perfecta te hacían el centro de atención de ambos sexos.

Dos puestos más aya del tuyo se encontraba un chico relativamente nuevo en tu clase, ¿Su nombre? No tienes la menor idea, aunque a tu parecer se ve bastante tranquilo y por su forma de vestir pasa totalmente desapercibido, no eres de los que discrimina a la gente pero tampoco te llama la atención el hablarle, desde hace un tiempo habías notado que en cada clase te observaba, no te molestaba, de hecho ya estabas más que acostumbrado a que te miraran todo el tiempo, le miraste de golpe y de forma directa esperando alguna reacción de su parte, él solo bajó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en su examen, por alguna razón te causó gracia sin mucho que hacer volviste a mirar al frente cuando el anhelado timbre dio por terminado el examen, olvidaste todo lo que estabas pensando y te pusiste de pie, dejaste el examen adelante y te saliste seguido de el resto de tus compañeros los cuales ahora se te acercaban para convencerte de que aceptaras salir con ellos, tú simplemente les sonreías y seguías tu camino diciendo que ya tenías planes con tus amigos y no era mentira, uno de ellos ya te esperaba en el pasillo cerca de tu salón, al verle sonreíste aun más y corriste hacia él, el chico de cabellera celeste y de orbes avellana, hacían juego resaltando aun más en su blanca piel te saludaba con una de sus manos para luego irse y preparar todo para su salida.

22:00 pm. Ambos se encontraban en tu casa ya que vivías solo no tenías inconvenientes en que tus amigos estuviesen ahí, Kazemaru, Shirou y Tsunami te apuraban para que acabaras de vestirte; Ryuuji, con todo el tiempo que tenías siempre acababas retrasado por alguna u otra cosa, tan fácil de distraer que hasta tus amigos se reían de lo despistado que a veces podías ser si no estabas concentrado del todo. Al fin logras terminar y tus amigos ya impacientes por salir te toman de los brazos para sacarte de la casa no sin antes tomar las cosas que llevarían consigo cuando se escucha la bocina de un auto sonar fuera, todos se apresuran y salen encontrándose con el gemelo de Shirou, Atsuya quien les llevaría al Pub en el que se quedarían un buen rato para desconectarse del Instituto y deberes aburridos. Suben todos rápidamente al auto, el cual era un deportivo negro con toques blancos, con la música a todo volumen se fueron para divertirse ibas con bastante energía; no tardaron en llegar, el auto una vez estacionado apagaron la música y bajaste para dejar salir al resto, todos te siguieron como era costumbre al ir a ese lugar, tu familia era propietaria de uno de los Pub más populares de la ciudad lo que hacía a tu circulo de amigos bastante importantes, aunque sinceramente poco te importaban los negocios de tu familia mientras pudieras ser tú mismo, cosa que por alguna razón no siempre lo sentías así, tus amigos o mas bien sus familias también eran bastante importantes pero era algo que siempre olvidabas, después de todo nunca fuiste codicioso ni nada, solo te interesaba tener amigos y para ti era lo más importante. En la entrada los guardias te vieron llegar y te saludaron como era de costumbre, tú saludaste también con bastante energía siendo seguido del grupo que venía contigo, todos con su tarjeta VIP en mano te siguieron, aunque no hacía falta mostrarla les gustaba molestar a los que hacían fila, sobretodo el Fubuki menor, Atsuya. Se instalaron en el segundo piso donde solían quedarse siempre, bajando solo para bailar una vez decidido su pareja de baile. Tú conversabas con Kazemaru con gran interés puesto en el tema mientras ambos sostenían un vaso con una bebida alcohólica bastante suave ya que no eras demasiado tolerante del alcohol y más que nada solo lo hacías para acompañar a tu amigo, observaste el lugar de forma rápida pero al llegar a la entrada olvidaste seguir la conversación, en completo silencio te quedaste un par de segundos mientras tu mirada capturaba al chico recién llegado, no recordabas haberle visto antes, tu curiosidad comenzó a florecer en ti, querías saber quien era... kazemaru quien te seguía hablando captó que no le prestabas la más mínima atención por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar al cual tu mirabas con tanto afán y dedicación comprendiendo la situación bastante rápido, incluso más rápido que tú al parecer.

El chico misterioso era poseedor de una cabellera rojiza peinado hacia arriba, bastante peculiar pero a tu parecer no se veía nada mal, su blanca piel resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas que miraban curiosos el lugar o más bien parecía estar buscando a alguien, no le quitas la mirada de encima, su ropa era bastante llamativa y le daban un aspecto bastante varonil y muy seductor, nunca habías tenido ese tipo de sensaciones antes al ver a alguien, le seguiste con la mirada y diste con el objetivo del oji-verde misterioso, su grupo de amigos, les habías visto antes en el lugar, aunque no siempre, no eras de los que perdían su tiempo en saber que iba y quien no.

**-Invítale a bailar Ryuuji...-** te sugiere tu amigo en una especie de orden un tanto indecorosa con un par de intenciones escondidas en tu sugerencia, te sonreía divertido, él ya había encontrado al chico con el cual salía a bailar últimamente, un castaño que al parecer era amigo del chico misterioso al cual tus ojos no querían dejar de mirar.

**-¡Claro que no! Tal vez no quiera o ya debe de tener con quien bailar...-** le respondiste a tu amigo casi de inmediato, le miraste y jugaste con el contenido de tu vaso por unos instantes, aunque aquella idea que tu amigo te había dado rondaba cada vez más y más tu cabeza, quizás solo debías esperar un poco más.

**-Anda Ryuuji, te vi como le mirabas... te ha gustado, además no está nada mal, solo será un baile, no pierdes nada... de seguro y no se niega-** te dijo Kazemaru el cual parecía no aceptar un no o una escusa como respuesta de tu parte, como era de costumbre. Tu mirada azabache vuelve a buscar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto te inquietaban sin siquiera saber la razón, tu amigo dio suaves golpecitos en tu hombros por lo que volviste a mirarle mientras le viste sonreír de forma maliciosa, eso no significaba nada bueno para ti por lo que con una mirada llena de confianza te pusiste de pie y te acabaste el contenido de tu vaso dejándolo en la barra.

**-Bien, supongo que tienes razón... no le veo lo malo, ¡Nos vemos luego!-** le dijiste mientras te volteabas para buscarle, pero te sorprendió el no encontrarlo donde segundos atrás lo habías visto por última vez, te desilusionaste un poco, pero al volver a ver a tu amigo ya no se encontraba ahí, le buscaste con la mirada para luego entrecerrar los ojos y colocar tus manos en tu cintura, ahora comprendías el apuro que tenía Kazemaru en que te fueses a bailar, ya había encontrado al castaño con el que últimamente solía encontrarse y hablar más que a menudo.

Soltaste un leve suspiro y simplemente sonreíste, no te amargarías la existencia por algo in sentido, no eras de ese estilo además siempre podrías encontrar algo que hacer, alguien se sentó a tu lado pero no prestaste atención.

**-¿Gustas acompañarme? Pareces estar algo solo, eso es extraño... alguien como tú no debería estar así- **escuchaste decir al sujeto que se había sentado a tu lado, miraste porque no tenías nada más interesante que hacer y decirle de la mejor de las formas de dejara de molestarte pero al ver de quien se trataba te quedaste sin habla producto a la sorpresa, el chico que buscabas te estaba invitando en ese momento, le sonreíste levemente y asentiste mientras te sentabas junto a él, el chico misterioso te observaba con aquella seductora sonrisa en sus labios, la cual te estaba colocando un tanto nervioso.

**-No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿Eres nuevo?-** preguntaste, si había algo además de quedarte quieto que no te gustaba era el quedarte con la curiosidad. Le miraste un tanto impaciente por oír su respuesta, impaciencia que el chico notó porque amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

**-Algo así, no suelo salir mucho... mis amigos me convencieron de venir-** fue la respuesta que te dio, pero para ti no era suficiente, querías saber más cosas, de donde era, donde estudiaba, que edad tenía... como se llamaba. Te sorprendió el encontrarte pensando todo eso y por un instante te sentiste un acosador aunque el chico no lo hubiese sabido. Le quitaste el vaso que el chico sostenía en su mano y lo dejaste en la barra y mientras te colocabas de pie le tomaste de la muñeca mostrándole una sonrisa.

**-¡Vamos a bailar!-** dijiste de pronto, el chico tan solo cerró sus ojos y al parecer aceptó sin reproches ya que te siguió hasta integrarse en la pista de baile. Tu cuerpo se movía al son de la música, sin presumir solías bailar bastante bien, pero tu compañero de baile no se quedaba atrás en lo absoluto hasta podrías asegurar que bailaba mejor que tú, no te molestaba, sino más bien, te sorprendía bastante. Ahora sabían un poco más de aquel chico misterioso y de encantadora sonrisa y mirada apacible.

La noche se te pasó tan rápido que sin darte cuenta ya eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, tú seguías bailando con aquel chico al que acababas de conocer, sin importar la gente a tu alrededor el oji-verde te abrazó por la espalda tensándote en el acto pero si impedírselo, le miraste un tanto dudoso de lo que hacía mientras que él te conquistaba poco a poco con aquellas sonrisas únicas para ti, al menos por ese instante. De pronto algo helado rozó tu cuello, te alarmaste e intentaste mirarle, tus manos llegaron más rápido a tu cuello que su respuesta aclara tu inquietud. Una cadena... era un collar, sus labios rozaron tu oído y tu cuerpo detuvo todo movimiento.

**-Espero que lo cuides bien, acéptalo como un recuerdo de mi parte... Midorikawa-** le escuchaste decir dejándote más que confundido, ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Acaso era una despedida? ¿te conocía? Para cuando reaccionaste te volteaste para mirarle y aclarar toda las dudas que te había dejado pero ya no estaba, con cierta desesperación giraste y caminaste para encontrarle pero no había caso, no estaba pero no te darías por vencido, continuaste caminando con el collar de aquel chico colgando en tu cuello. Por mera casualidad tus ojos se centraron en la salida del Pub, la cual quedaba en subida en relación al nivel en el que estaba la pista de baile, fue donde le encontraste... te apresuraste y le seguiste lo más rápido posible, pero parecía que la distancia entre ambos no disminuía. Le viste levantar la mano haciendo un gesto en el acto dando a entender que se retiraba del lugar, no podías permitirlo, no sin antes saber al menos su nombre, sin quitarle la mirada de encima seguías acercándote hasta verle salir, a los segundos estuviste afuera también... le buscaste con la mirada cuando un auto rojo intenso captó nuevamente tu atención percatándote que el chico misterioso te dejaba atrás.

**-¡Espera, aun no termino de hablar contigo!-** le gritaste en un intento de hacerle desistir en que se vaya pero al parecer fue inútil porque el chico simplemente te sonrió de medio lado y aceleró dejándote atrás siendo el centro de la atención de los presentes y de los guardias, los cuales se te acercaban para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, intentaste calmar la situación y te fuiste dentro nuevamente, tus amigos bailaban muy entretenidos, al parecer no se percataron de tu salida y tu intento frustrado por retener a tu misterioso acompañante, te sentaste en uno de los sillones que habían en el segundo piso exclusivo para ti y tus amigos y te quitaste el collar para percatarte que en el medallón decía "Grant", ¿Acaso sería su nombre? Sin duda tendrías que averiguar de quien se trataba cuanto antes.

_**Continuará...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Ahí está! primer cap. terminado, debo actualizar el EnKaze eweUu... pero los exámenes y las clases no me lo han permitido Dx... pero lo haré pronto, este fic lo actualizaré el próximo sábado (?) a menos que mi inspiración vuelva a enojarse conmigo y decida no querer ayudarme a escribir xDD bueno, me dejo de hacerme auto-spam y me voy que aquí ya es tarde/madrugada... aunque para cuando suba esto ya habré dormido lo suficiente como para ir por café... Kaichouu! la quiero xDD... Saludos a todos!_


End file.
